He never changes
by snazyabby
Summary: Bonnie was with Damon, However Damon leaves Bonnie for some one else. Katherine returns who is Bonnie s knight in shining armour?.   Summary sucks, I know please read and review. :D
1. Chapter 1

Damon and bonnie have been together for ages and Bonnie is pregnant with Damon's child.

Bonnie

"Bonnie I am so sorry, please forgive me,"

"Don`t you even start on me with forgiveness Damon, you chose her over me. Why don't you go back to your precious Elaina. You probably used me to get her jealous"

"No, Bonnie it wasn`t like that"

"Just go Damon, leave my house"

"Bonnie" he whispered taking a step closer.

"LEAVE" I screamed at him.

Suddenly he was gone I slid down the wall and let the tears come. How could I have been actually falling in love with Damon Bloody Salvatore? I grabbed my phone and rang Caroline.

"Hello"

"Cara its its Bo..."

"Stay there Bon I'm coming right over"

Within 15 minutes she was there and I just collapsed in her arms.

"shhhh calm down Bon tell me what happened"

"He he he left me for for Elaina"

"Ohhh Bonnie im so sorry"

She took me to my bed and watched as I fell asleep with my hair messed up and my make up running down my face. She went into the guest room.

**Caroline**

The door bell was ringing. I went to answer it, leaving Bonnie curled up in a ball sucking her thumb. I went down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Elena the nerve of her to come after what she just did.

"Hi , I really need to talk to Bonnie"

" Talk to Bonnie you want to talk to Bonnie, you are amazing Elena"  
" Caroline will you just stay out of it"

"No I won't stay out of it Elena she is my best friend Elena"  
"She is also my best friend Caroline"

"Oh really, Best friends don`t steal other best friend boyfriends Elena"

"Caroline it just sort of happened"  
"Oh it just sort of happened, that makes everything better does it"


	2. Chapter 2

"Caroline, move out of my way"

"No Elena, you will never change, you can never get over the fact that Bonnie might have something you want, No Elena has to have everyone under her finger. You don`t care about your consequences do you. It is always about poor Elena. No leave".

Then i slammed the door in her face.

I went into the kitchen to make some coffee for me and Bonnie and some breakfast. I made my way up stairs with our breakfast and coffees.

Bonnie was still wrapped up in a ball, still sucking her thumb.

"Hey Bonnie" I whispered

"Was it all a dream"

"No i`m sooo sorry Babe"

"Please Caroline, let me sleep"

"No, you are waking up right now and having a shower then were going shopping"

"Caroline no" she protested

"Go" I will pick you up in half an hour"

"Fine"

Walking to my car, I saw Damon leaning by the driver's door.

"What do you want"

"Caroline please"

"No Damon, you broke my best friend's heart.

"I know I did Cara"

"Don`t you dare call me that, only my friends are allowed"

"Look, I don't know why you are the one angry at me I haven't done anything to you"

"You might not of done anything to me, However you did do something to my best friend and that affects me just the same"

"Caroline i ask you to do one thing, take care of her please"

He looked after me with pleading eyes.

"Damon, I will always take care of her, if that is all you want then please leave me and Bonnie alone"

**BONNIE**

I slowly made my way out of the bed and into the shower.

I decided on wearing a white top and skinny jeans. My heart felt like it was broken in a million pieces. How could he chose Elena over me.

Suddenly I heard a car beep. I slowly made my way down the stairs and into Caroline`s car. I fiddled with the radio, until I heard mine and Damon`s song, Memories came rushing back and my ears started filling with water and before long they were rushing down my cheeks.

"Bonnie, please don`t cry"

« I can`t Caroline, I still love him "

"Bonnie, he doesn`t deserve you"

"No, I don't deserve him thats why he chose Elena over me"

"Bonnie, He doesn't deserve you"

"Caroline"

"NO,bonnie he doesn't deserve you"

And with that she turned her attention to road.

Half an hour later we arrived at the mall.

We walked in and found Tyler and Matt by the arcade.

"Hey Tyler, hey Matt" Caroline screamed

"Hey Caroline, Bonnie are you okay" Matt whispered  
"Yer"

"Come on, I want to get shopping done" Caroline moaned

For the first time since the break up I laughed.

"Alright, alright"

Suddenly behind me I hear:

"Bonnie"

I spun on my heels to find Damon with Elena.

"Caroline can we go like NOW"

"Sure Bonnie, bye guys"

We hurried to the exit.

"No Bonnie wait please, I need to talk to you" Damon shouted

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you" Caroline shouted back.

"Caroline can't you just go away"

"No looks like you're stuck with me Damon"

In the car park, Caroline practically pulled me to the car.

Once in the car, I let the tears come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to :**

**VAMPIRELUVSS**

**Vampire Diaries :D**

**X-RadomChick-X**

**Iluvvd**

"Bonnie, please stop crying"

Suddenly there was a banging at my door, and Caroline locked the doors.

"Caroline, open this door NOW" Damon shouted

"Why don't you just go away"

"Caroline cant you stay out of this"

With that she drove off.

As she pulled into my drive, we saw Stefan sitting on the side of the road.

"Stefan what are you doing here"

"Bonnie, I`m sorry I just couldn`t be around either of them"

"Stefan, if you want you can stay here"

"Bonnie no i don't won`t to make things worse"

"Stefan you are staying here, no buts"

"Ok, thank you Bonnie"

I unlocked the front door and we all went in.

Caroline made us all a cup of coffee, and then we settled in the living room.

"So Stefan are you okay"

"Not exactly"

"Look guys let's not talk about _them" _Caroline said adding disgust to her voice when she said

Them.

Caroline popped in the DVD player Bring it on, knowing it was my favourite.

At 7.00pm the film had finished.

"Guys I'm going to bed, Stefan you can sleep on the sofa, Caroline you can stay in the spare room"

"Ok night Bon-Bon"

"Night" I said as I slowly made my way up the stairs to my bed room. As I was pulling the curtains shut, I could have sworn I saw a black crow staring straight at me, not even blinking.

I made my way back to my bed, curled up in a ball and finally managed to get to sleep.

**Dream**

_I was standing in the middle of the forest covered in blood, I began to run and someone was right behind me, i could hear their footsteps. _

_Suddenly I was thrown and I wacked against a tree. I heard a girlish scream and then someone bent down so we were face to face and said_

"_You didn`t think you would get away that easily did you"._

_They brought their mouth to my neck; I felt their fangs graze against my neck._

I woke up screaming and covered in sweat. I ran my hand through my now very messy hair. My door was thrown open and Stefan and Caroline rushed into my room.

"Bonnie, are you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine" My voice shaking a little

"Just a little nightmare, nothing to worry about, you two can go back to sleep"

"Ok, only if you`re sure"

With that they left. I curled up in a ball, to scared to sleep.

At 7 in the morning I got up and decided I needed a cold shower. After my shower I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a white strappy top and a black cardigan. I brushed my hair and tried to get rid of the red blotches under my eyes and my red nose.

As I made my way down stairs, I found Stefan cooking over the stove.

"Morning Stefan, something smells good"

"Morning Bonnie" Stefan chuckled

"So what's cooking" I asked

"I`m making Spanish omelettes, you hungry?"

"Starving" I suddenly realised

Stefan chuckled again.

"Someone`s happy today" I noted.

"Well, here you are Spanish omelette" Stefan said as he slid a plate in front of me. Hungrily I tucked in. The omelette was the tastiest thing I have ever tasted.

Caroline came down 10 minutes later, Looking pinker and brighter then i have ever seen here. She was wearing a bright pink dress, Pink hair band, pink pumps and pink lipstick and pink eye shadow on.

"Wow some ones pink" I commented

"And a good morning to you to Bon- Bon" She said as she took a seat next to mine, Stefan slid her plate in front of her. Straight away she tucked in.

"Wow Stefan this is Amazing" She emphasised the last part.

"Thank you Caroline" Stefan said with a real smile on his face.

"Well I have a date tonight, so I'm going to the mall, anyone want to join me"

"No thanks" I said

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer" Stefan said

"Well your lose" With that Caroline was out of the door.

"So Bonnie are you going to tell me what your dream was about"

"Ummm it was nothing Stefan"  
"Bonnie, there was no way that was a night mare"

"It was nothing Stefan seriously, all it was, was I was running in the forest covered in blood and someone was chasing me, then I was thrown against a tree and then the person said

"You didn`t think you would get away that easily did you"  
then they were about to bite me and I woke up"

"Bonnie are you sure that wasn't a vision"

"Stefan I am positive It was a night mare" I practically screamed

"I`m going to get dressed" Stefan sighed and got up from the table.

I sighed and started with the washing up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to:**

**Im Super Cool**

**Super natural 94**

**Vampire Luvss**

**Night fall12**

**I`m going to center park for a couple of days, so I won't be able to write, but I will try to right a new chapter as soon as possible. :D**

Moments later Stefan came into the kitchen already dressed. He probably used his vampire speed I guessed.

"Where are you off to" I enquired

"No where" Stefan said quickly

My mind started racing.

"Stefan, where are you actually going?"

"Bonnie, I am just going to the shops"

"Ok, Ok" I said

"ummm Stefan"

There was no reply; I turned round to find he was already gone.

**Stefan**

I felt terrible lying to Bonnie. However if she knew what I was actually doing she would have killed me, or given me several aneurisms.

I looked left and right making sure no one was there and sprinted as fast as I could to the boarding house.

I rang the bell twice and Damon answered straight away, like he was expecting someone:

"Stefan, Thank goodness you came back"

"Damon stop, I am not here to come back"  
"Then what are you here for"  
"I am worried about Bonnie"  
Straight away Damon ushered me in. I told him everything Bonnie had told me about her so called dream.

"Hmmm interesting" Damon muttered

"STEFAN" Elena screamed gleefully as she entered the room. She sprinted towards me and pulled me into a hug. I gently pushed her off, She then settled in Damon`s lap. A wave of jealousy hit me and I heard a snarl escape my lips and my fangs ready to attack.

As if he knew Damon pushed Elena of his lap and then looked for a book.

Elena quickly patted her hair down and took the surprised look of her face. I noticed she wasn't wearing her vervain necklace, and I couldn't smell any vervain on her, she _trusted_ Him and she didn't trust me when we were in a relationship.

Damon must have realised too. He turned to her and said:

"Elaina, where is your necklace"

"Oh, I must have left it upstairs it doesn't matter though I trust you."

A louder snarl escaped my lips.

Damon turned his attention back to the book case, a small smile on his face. He found the book he was after Emily`s Grimore. Turning towards Stefan he said:

"Give this to Bonnie and tell her to look at page 140"  
"Bonnie, why are you helping Bonnie" Elena moaned

Both Damon and I looked at her in shock.

"What" was her response.

"She was your best friend" I hissed at her

Damon realised how angry I was and stepped in between us.

"Stefan I think you should go"

I turned on my heel and walked out of the house, I can`t believe I feel for that.

I then sprinted to Bonnie`s house.

**Bonnie**

I could feel his presence before I saw him; I turned around and didn't like what I saw.

"Stefan what's wrong"

"Nothing" He snarled

"Stefan calm down please, you're scaring me"

The look on his face suddenly calmed.

"I`m sorry Bonnie"

"Thats ok tell me whats wrong, and what are you holding?"

"I went to the boarding house"

"You went where"

"Bonnie I'm sorry, I went and Damon said to give you this"

He handed me a book, which I immediately recognized as a Grimore. Where did Damon get a Grimore? I opened it and then Stefan told me to go to page 140. As I reached that page I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to:**

**Lula6791**

**Your fan**

**Someone who didn't leave their name**

**Shay**

**Nightfall12**

**Vdvdvdvdvdvdvdv**

**Bamon rule**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, my computer was playing up. I wrote 2 stories but my computer wouldn't let me save them.**

_I gasped. _

**Bonnie**

How could he think I would even consider it? Stefan came round to look over my shoulder, I heard Stefan let out a quiet sigh and a growl.

A tear slid down my face.

Stefan turned me round to face him;

"Bonnie look you don't have to do this, There must be another way"

I merely nodded, Stefan waved his hand over my face, I turned my attention back to him.

Stefan pulled me into a hug, for once I felt safe there in his arms.

**Damon**

I perched myself comfortably on the tree outside Bonnie`s house. I saw Stefan hand her a book, must be the Grimore I presumed.

She held it open, how I missed holding her close to me. A tear slid down her perfect cheek, how badly did I want to be there and make it better, it is my entire fault.

Stefan pulled her into a hug, a snarl escaped my lips, I wanted to tear his head off for being able to be so close to Bonnie then I will ever be.

**Elena**

Where is Damon I was ready half an hour ago.

I heard footsteps behind me, Damon I thought turning on my heals.

"Its... Its you"

"Yes,Yes we have done this before remember, oh right you don't" Laughing at the little joke the vampire moved closer.

"Now, remember are plan, you will take Damon and break his heart, then bring Stefan to me"

"But Stefan hates me"

"Shhhhhh, not now, my plan will unfold you`ll see"

And with that the vampire disappeared.

I rang Damon`s phone hoping he would reply. Suddenly I heard his phone ringing, I listened and followed the sound to his room. I heard it by his desk, it was next to a chest. Being naturally nosy I lifted the latch and looked inside. And gasped, inside there were tons of photos of Bonnie, from when she was young and when they were going out. There were poems and love letters he`d written for her, The presents he`d given her, and an EGAGEMENT RING. What the hell an engagement ring, what when how.

"Elena" I heard Damon shouting.

I stuffed everything inside the box and grabbed his phone.

"Elena"

"In here" I shouted back

"What are you doing in here" He hissed

"Well I rang you, but you didn't answer so I followed your phone in here, isn't it just sooo lol"

Damon nervously laughed "yer, lol?"

Elena went over and hugged him.

"You and me forever right"  
"Yer forever you and me Bonnie" Damon said without thinking

"WHAT" Elena yelled


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to;**

**VAMPIRELUVVS**

**Your fan**

**Pretty Little Vampires**

"_What "Elena yelped. _

**Damon**

"I meant Elena, Elena"

I looked her in the eyes and used compulsion on her

"You will forget what you saw and our convocation"

Elena repeated everything .

Afterwards she looked dazed and suddenly snapped out of it.

She practically snogged my face of, not that i am complaining and went to get ready.

Kissing Elena was not the same as kissing Bonnie, How much I miss bonnie.

**Stefan**

How could Damon even ask her to do this. It was like he was trying to be horrible to her. I wish he could see how upset she is now, would he even care or would he just get on with life with Elena

**Damon**

"Damon I need your credit card"

"What for Elena" I gritted through my teeth

"For the dinner in 3 days" Elena said shocked that I had forgotten

"Fine" I said as I chucked it to her narrowly missing her face and sending it right over to the other side of the library.

Elena scrambled after it, like a bear chasing honey, once she found it she scurried to the shops.

**Stefan**

After all her weeping Bonnie was so tired she fell asleep. I carried her to her room and lightly placed her on her bed. I put the duvet around her and left her curled up in a ball.

As I made my way downstairs there was a knock at the door.

**Elena**

In the shopping centre I ran straight for the most expensive looking shop there, Damon could afford it. My attention was drawn to a magnificent dress. It was made of a black silk with a hole at the back. It clung and I knew it would show of my perfect curve, it stopped right before my ankles. I looked at the price tag £3,000 that's fine. I went to go get some shoes I chose the highest and most expensive thing the price came to £1000. I brought some other things too, the price came to £8000.

I needed to get a cab home even though it was 15 minutes away; my legs needed rest after that.

**Bonnie**

I woke up and looked at my clock, it read 5.30, and I decided that today was going to be a new day. I would forget about Damon and Elena.

I opened the curtain to find the sun seeking through. I had a shower and got dressed.

Thats when my phone started ringing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to;**

**Lulu6791**

**Nightgirl25**

**Shay**

**Sanjida**

**3 to anyone who has reviewed love you guys :D 3**

_Flash back_

_That`s when my phone started ringing_

**Bonnie**

As soon as I heard my phone ringing I reached into my pocket and pressed the green button.

I didn't read the caller ID I assumed it would be Caroline or Stefan.

"Bonnie"

"You" I spat how dear Elena ring me

"Bonnie please listen to me"

I was going to give her piece of my mind, as I was about to shout I realised this won`t help anyone instead I said;

"Elena for once you listen, I hope you and Damon our very happy together, our friendship on the other hand is over" I snapped my phone shut.

I heard Stefan talking to someone at the door, I was about to shout who it was until I heard his voice.

**Stefan**

_Knock at the front door_

I went to open it, hoping not to wake Bonnie. I stopped in my tracks when I saw who it was.

Damon.

"..Damon." I snarled

"To talk"

"Its a little late for talking Damon go back to Elena and leave us alone"

I shut the door, but Damon stuck hes foot in the way.

"Stefan, please just let me in"

"No Damon, Carolines gone to find Lucy to put a charm on the house to keep you and Elena out.

"Stefan you cant" Damon said on the verge of tears

Its all an act I said in my head, Hes faking don't believe him.

"Damon go away"

"Please Stefan, let me speak to Bonnie"

**Elena**

I woke up to a empty bed. Where is Damon? Probably buying me a expensive present, I mean its what I deserve right. I walked over to the box where I found the engagement ring. I opened the black velvet box and Gasped.

The ring was beautiful, It was simple yet breath taking. It looked like 15 carrots easily. It was on a gold ring. Written on the inside was;

"To my one true love"

It must be for me then, I mean I am everyone's true love, everyone loves me even girls. Bonnie and Caroline loved me and still do, they were such kiss ups. I only kept them around because they were slightly pretty and got invited to a lot of parties. Plus Bonnie was and is very rich she may not look it but her dads loaded, and her grams left her everything. I slipped it on my finger which was a slight struggle because of the size. But Damon can sort that out later. I'll make him propose tonight, it would look amazing with my dress and shoes. Oh the look on Bonnie`s face will be priceless I can see the tears in her eyes. Next time I see her I will make sure that I kiss Damon.

I slipped the ring back and put it in the box.

Till tonight I thought to Myself with a smile on my lips.

**I am thinking of adding a new character to it, any ideas doesn't have to be from the book. Thank you Please review. **

**A xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter **

**Special thanks to;**

**Lula6791**

**Your fan**

**Sophie**

**Stephanie **

_Flashback;_

_Elena;_

_I slipped the ring back and put it in the box._

_Till tonight I thought to Myself with a smile on my lips._

Damon

After my disastrous attempt to speak to Stefan and my beloved Bonnie I traced my steps back to the boarding house. I pushed open the door and sluggishly took of my coat, Elena came bounding down the stairs and jumped into my arms,

"Dammy wammy, your home" she squealed

"im really not in the mood Elena" I said whilst trying to get her off me.

She got down with a hurt expression.

"Dammy are we going to the party tonight?" she pleaded

"If we must" I replied curtly

She squealed and ran dashed upstairs,

"I must get ready" she shouted.

"oh joy" I whispered as I began slowly making my way up the stairs.

Stefan

"The nerve of him to come over here after everything his done, I could… I could kill him"

"that would be pretty hard considering hes already dead" Bonnie whispered behind me.

"ummm was I.." I said whilst rubbing the back of my head.

"Thinking aloud, yeah you were" she said with a angelic smile on her face

"Sorry" I mumbled

"That's ok" She said quietly.

"so I guess you know he was here" I said slowly and quietly

"Yeah" was her answer.

Bonnie

I know I should of acted like it didn't bother me, but it did, everyday I wake up hoping it was a dream, but I know fantasy isn't reality and I must stop dreaming, my heart breaks into a million pieces when I see him, even when I think of him. I keep on thinking why her? Why couldn't I be someone's first choice? But then I remember it is always Elena, always was and always will be.

Caroline

I had just picked up mine and Bonnie`s dresses, She will be going to the ball even if I have to force her.

I knocked on the door and Stefan answered, I pushed passed him and went upstairs make up bag, dresses, shoes and accessories at the ready, and stormed into her room.

"What?" she screamed

"You Cinderella shall go to the ball" I said as I dropped everything on her bed.

"Caroline, im not going" she said

"Bonnie you need a fun night, and that is what you shall have" I said with so much determination Bonnie took a step back speechless.

"Good know where shall we start" I said

"ummmm…. Make up" she squeaked

"sounds perfect" I said gleefully

I shoved her down on a chair and got to work.

After two hours we had done our hair and makeup, I shoved Bonnie into the bathroom to get changed, when she came out she looked beautiful.

Her hair was hung loosely around her face with a couple of pieces clipped back, her make up was done natural, with only a bit of busher, mascara and eyeliner. Her dress was a simple yet elegant sweeping red silk dress, with fake jewels on the straps and around her bust. It hung to her curves perfectly.

"Bonnie you look beautiful" I said honestly

She blushed a deep red and said,

"Caroline come on, you cant talk you look stunning"

"Looks like we will be the most stunning girls there"

Stefan came in, in a tux holding a camera.

"picture time Caroline squealed"

She grabbed it out of Stefans hand and put it on timer and we all smiled.

For the first time it was a real smile, I was happy, I hope it would last…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back :) Sorry for taking so long to do a new chapter, exams got in the way :(**

**Special thanks to:**

**Miss- Honeybee13**

**Lula6791**

**anoymious **

**Alexis**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Bonnie:**

We stepped out of the car and made our way up the steps. I could feel eyes on us, but I knew it was only because of Caroline and Stefan, they looked perfect together and I looked terrible next the them.

Then I felt his presence, I scanned the room until my eyes landed on him, Damon. We stared at each other for what felt like a century. That was until Elena came. What didn't help was the fact that Elena looked stunning. She had on a blue dress which reached the floor, it was made of a light blue silk fabric which had dark blue silk straps, they looked beautiful together and then a tear slid down my cheek as I turned away.

I quickly wiped it away, as I hated people thinking that I was weak.

Stefan gently nudged my shoulder as if he was asking if I was O.k, I sent a small smile his way to show that I was. I was determined to enjoy my self tonight, and with that I grabbed a drink from the waiters passing by.

**Damon:**

My heart broke as I saw the tear slide down her cheek as she turned away. I angrily turned towards Elena.

'What?' I said angrily.

Elena took a step back at my attitude towards her. As she did so the light caught my attention on her necklace.

'Elena, where did you get that necklace?"

'Umm.. No where…..' She stammered out.

The necklace looked to be from the 17th century, it was a gold chain necklace with a silver pendant hanging of it. It looked like the necklace in the Grimoire (not sure if spelt properly :/)

Before I had the chance to question her she had run away. I needed to find her and get the necklace.

**Elena: **

I ran in to the bathroom after Damon's questions. I do not know why but I felt the need to protect the necklace when Damon was looking at it. I leant against the door and took deep breaths

'In…. and out…. in…. and out' I said to myself.

Once I'd calmed down I looked at the necklace, I don't know why I felt the attraction towards it, when I tried to take it off a sharp pain ran through my body. What is going on?

**Unknown:**

I watched from the tree I was sitting in. Using my extra sensitive vampire hearing I zoned in on Elena and Damon's conversation. I panicked when Damon started talking about the necklace. If he figured it out then my plan would be ruined. I needed Elena in order to get Bonnie on my side.


End file.
